


The Fight

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: The aftermath of Lucy and Wednesday's first fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a mildly graphic lesbian sex scene at the end. If this isn't your cup of tea, stop when they reach the porch.

Wednesday raged out of the house, slamming the yellow door behind her and headed for her car. She drove furiously to the airport, what did it matter if she crashed and died, her Lucy hated her.  
Somehow she arrived safely and parked in the long term parking lot then headed over to the domestic flights terminal ignoring all the noise and people until she reached an empty counter. By now she was shaking, she just needed her family. Her mother and father's hugs, Grandmama's soup, her brother helping her find someone to kill. She booked the first flight home, unconcerned with how expensive the ticket was and headed off to the waiting area where she plugged her headphones in and disappeared into the music.  
Forty-five minutes later she was in the air and the soulful violin music had turned her violent anger into deep sadness but Wednesday Addams would not cry on a commercial airline. She briefly considered that she should have called someone to pick her up but she could take a taxi.  
Once the plane landed she did just that, ignoring the talkative man and losing herself in the music until he dropped her by the gate in the rain.  
As she trudged up the driveway looking at her family's home with it's dark turrets and gothic look something released in her and she began crying. Lucy hated her, that was all that mattered. She stood on the doorstep crying for what felt like hours until Lurch opened the door and pulled her in. He quickly called for her parents seeing her state and she stood numbly in the foyer watching as her mother descended the staircase at a quick glide and her father and uncle came running from the study.  
"Lucy hates me." Wednesday threw herself at her mother and began crying in earnest.  
"Of course she doesn't darling. Lucy loves you." Morticia was shocked to see her usually solemn child cry. She looked over her daughter's head and mouthed to Gomez to call Lucy.  
Morticia gathered her daughter in her arms and ushered her upstairs to dry off while telling her it would be ok.  
Two hours later she descended again and called a family meeting.  
"Is Wednesday ok?" Asked Gomez. "I can't believe that Lucy hates her. She was crying on the phone when I called."  
"Oh the poor dears, heartbreak isn't easy." Said Grandmama.  
"It's just a fight, they will get over it. Remember our fights Gomez." Morticia spared a passion filled glance for her husband. "At least Wednesday has us. We should call Lucy's mother. Wednesday would not want her alone."  
"I already did, she said Lucy had called and she was already at the airport heading to her. Do you think they'll be ok."  
"Absolutely." Responded Uncle Fester with conviction. "Lucy fits in with the family and she and Wednesday love each other."  
The family looked at each other then Gomez stood. "I'm going to call Pugsley. The whole family needs to be together."  
Grandmama stood too. "I'll go make eel soup for Wednesday."  
They both left leaving Lurch, Fester, Thing and Morticia together. Thing patted Morticia's knee before scurrying out after Grandmama and Fester left in search of Gomez leaving Morticia and Lurch.  
"Do you think they'll be ok, Lurch?" asked Morticia.  
Lurch grunted.  
"Oh, I hope so too, Lurch."  
*****  
Wednesday awoke sometime in the night to find her brother watching her.  
"Mother said you cried. Sorry I missed it." Said Pugsley. "Do you want me to poison her?"  
Wednesday considered for a minute, the room falling silent before a broken no fell from her lips. "She hates me but I want her safe and healthy. Does that make sense, I want her so much."  
"Father said that's how an Addams loves. I'd do anything for you and you tried to kill me. Mother and Father would do anything for each or us. Now get up, Grandmama made eel soup and I poisoned yours."  
He grinned wickedly and Wednesday managed a small smile. She made the right choice coming home.  
*****  
Two days later found Wednesday wandering the cemetery behind the house, her conversation with her father on her mind.  
"Wednesday, if you love Lucy you need to stop moping and get her back. You're an Addams and Addams' don't lose. I fought for your mother and you need to fight for her if she is the one your heart bleeds for."  
She knew her father meant well but Lucy hated her. She remembered the anguish on her girlfriend's face before she uttered those words. She'd all but accuse her of cheating, the fight came back and she felt ashamed of herself. Lucy had all right to hate her but she would win her back. She would. It was time to get her girlfriend back.  
Wednesday began resolutely walking back to the house.  
*****  
She had just finished explaining that she needed to back when Lurch informed the house that they had guests. Wednesday viciously hoped it was a salesperson, maybe she could find a creative way to release the tension. When she headed into the hallway she saw Lucy and her mother.  
"Wednesday." Lucy took one step forward and stopped uncertainly.  
"Lucy." Wednesday wasn't sure what caused her to move into Lucy's arms but she hated to see uncertainty on Lucy's face and she suddenly desperately missed the other woman's hugs. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm sorry."  
Dimly she could hear Lucy's mother clearing the room and them being left alone but all she could hear was Lucy's heartbeat and feel her warmth. "I'm sorry ma coeur. I'm sorry, please still love me."  
Lucy pulled back, "I do love you. I'm sorry, I don't hate you. I love you Wednesday Addams."  
"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. I should have trusted you more." Wednesday pulled Lucy in and kissed her.  
They kissed for a while tongues battling before Lucy bit her and drew back. "I want you Wednesday." Lucy murmured, her voice rough. "But we need to talk first."  
Wednesday wanted nothing more to take Lucy to bed but the other woman was right, they needed to work things out.  
"Let's go to the moor." Lucy suggested and Wednesday took her hand, not ready to let go and led her out to Lucy's favourite spot on the property.  
*****  
When they returned the moon was high in the sky and the house was dark but they had talked for hours and were able to say their first fight was over. Lucy stopped on the porch, "The moon is beautiful. It sings to me." She leant into Wednesday and whispered, "Take me to bed."  
Wednesday shuddered, Lucy was always able to do things to her, then pushed her girlfriend against the wall next to the door and kissed her in earnest. Passion erupted in her and she knew she needed to take Lucy upstairs before they made love outside.  
Reluctantly, she pulled away and entered the house and ascended the staircase and headed to her room, Lucy at her heels.  
Once inside, she locked the door and turned to see Lucy naked before her with the moonlight illuminating her dark skin. The woman walked to her and undressed her while Wednesday stared, her Lucy was breathtakingly beautiful.  
Soon both women were naked and Wednesday gently pushed Lucy onto the bed, leaning down to play with each of her girlfriend's breasts, sucking o the nipples then leading a trail of kisses down to Lucy's vagina.  
"Open up for me baby." Wednesday sought access to push her tongue into Lucy's willing pussy. It was tight and wet and Wednesday alternated between playing with Lucy's clit and fucking her pussy with her tongue until she felt the other woman tighten around her and come. She rode the orgasm out then began fingering the woman fucking her hard and getting off on her arching and moaning. Wednesday's other hand drifted to her own pussy that was already wet and began drawing circles on her clit, getting off on Lucy's pleasure. As Lucy cried out and came for the second time that night Wednesday has her first orgasm of the night.  
They lay in bliss before Lucy got up, pushed Wednesday's legs open and shoved her face in her pussy eating her out so well. Wednesday's breath hitched as she moaned and she knew neither of them would get much sleep that night.  
*****  
The next morning Wednesday awoke to Lucy in her arms and a sense rightness she hadn't felt since the day of the fight and as she woke her girlfriend she knew that Lucy meant heart and home to her now.


End file.
